


Perfect

by All_the_good_names_are_gone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_good_names_are_gone/pseuds/All_the_good_names_are_gone
Summary: When Helen goes too far one day, Annabeth seeks refuge in the Jackson/Blofis house.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first AO3 work, so cut me some slack. There is a bit of violence, but it's not graphic, so it should be ok. Please see the end for further notes!
> 
> THIS WORK IS NOT BETA'D. Sorry for any errors.

Annabeth needed to get out. Out of the house, out of San Francisco, out of California. But she couldn't. Where would she go? The answer was simple: Percy. The thing is, she didn't want to explain that she was fighting with Helen. Again. It was getting embarrassing, running to Percy. He told her that she could, but nobody wants to admit that they need help, right? Annabeth sighed.

Suddenly, Annabeth heard a scream, then a crash.

"Anna," It was Bobby. "Anna, help"

"What, Bobby? If this is another one of your pranks..." Another scream, louder this time. Annabeth rolled her eyes, then got up. Then, she saw what the commotion was, and couldn't help but mentally scream. It was Matthew, and he was currently unconscious, laying in the backyard. Bobby was behind a bush, and a manticore was snuffling around in the grass. It must've smelled her, because it reared its ugly little head and snarled. She charged, hoping it wasn't too late.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why? Why do you endanger us by bringing these, these things here? Matthew could've died, Bobby could've died, but do you care? NO! Because it keeps happening!"

Helen just kept ranting, going on for more than 30 minutes.

"Helen, I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I lo-"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT. YOU DO NOT CARE"

Helen was almost frothing at the mouth. All the Californian Chases were sitting in the kitchen, Helen screaming, Frederick just sitting there, head bowed, while the twins looked furious. Annabeth tried to convince Helen to calm down, to no avail.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! STOP ENDANGERING MY FAMILY! GET OUT, AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Then Helen did the worst thing. She threw the butcher knife that she was holding right at Annabeth. She did her best to dodge, but couldn't move fast enough, even with her demigod reflexes. The knife hit her in the arm, in her old battle wound from the Titan War. Annabeth stared at the knife in her arm. Then she ran out of the room, up into hers, but not before stealing Helen's credit card. Annabeth did the only thing that she could think of: She called Sally. Sally picked up on the first ring.

"Annabeth, sweetie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, uh, Sally, is it okay if I, uh, stay with you guys until camp starts again? Helen went ballistic."

"Awww, sweetheart, of course you can! Should I tell Percy, or should we surprise him?"

"Surprise him," Annabeth winced more as she applied some nectar to the cut on her arm. "I don't want him to worry."

"When are you coming?"

"Uhhh..... Tomorrow?"

"See you then!"

Annabeth sighed. At least someone cares. Then, she packed her bag. Then groaned as her phone rang. It was Percy.

"Aaaaannnnnddddd......Decline call." Annabeth knew that she would a) sob, or b) tell him everything. Then, she took Helen's credit card and bought a first-class ticket to New York, New York for tomorrow morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes, then winced at the symphony of taxi horns, police sirens, and cars driving by. Annabeth quickly hailed a taxi and gave Percy's apartment.

As she walked in she heard Percy call Sally.

"Hey, Mom? I'm gonna go call Anna. She hasn't returned any of my calls, and I'm getting worried."

Sally winked at Annabeth. "I don't think that's necessary, but okay."

Percy quickly called Annabeth's number, and she smiled softly as her phone began to blare Percy's ringtone: Ed Sheeran's Perfect. (A/N This song is perfect for Percabeth, if you think about it. Get it, Perfect? No? I'll go away now....)

"Wha-" Percy turned around, fumbling with his phone.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, Seaweed Brain. Now, come here." Annabeth threw her arms around his neck, grinned, and kissed him.

"I love you, Wise Girl"

" Ditto, Seaweed Brain. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND NOT RUNNING AWAY IN DISGUST! It means a lot. Like I said, this is my first archive work, so Yay! Please feel free to comment, give constructive criticism and leave kudos! And please, feel free to give me writing prompts, as I'm really not that creative. Thank you so much, it really does mean a lot.


End file.
